The World Champ
by thegmangraves
Summary: Ash has just been beaten by Lance and was unable to become the Kanto League Champion, but a mysterious man has invited him to be in the world tournament for a chance at being the World Pokémon Champion. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

The World Champ

By thegmangraves

_Hello people of the internet. I'm thegmangraves, and this is my first ever fanfiction. It is a pokemon fanfic. I hope you enjoy, and I own nothing pokemon. _

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

After losing in the final match of the Unova League Championships, Ash Ketchum went back to Kanto to try his luck at the Indigo League again. After many trials and training, he actually won the tournament. However, after defeating the Elite Four, he lost to Lance and failed to become the champ. But this and his other achievements hadn't gone unnoticed. A mysterious messenger was on his way to Ash.

Ash was currently at his house in his room waiting for dinner to be ready. Many of his friends like Brock, Misty, Gary, Prof. Oak, and Casey were there. It was a celebration/cheer up party. However, Ash and Pikachu were lamenting in his room.

"Oh man! We were so close Pikachu."

"Pika…"

"Well, we did good buddy. I'm sure we'll get him next time."

"Dinner's ready," said Delia.

"Coming!"

So Ash and friends started dinner. At first, Ash was kind of blue, but as the time went on, he was cheered up by everyone. Everyone enjoyed Delia's cooking, which Ash ate several helpings of, and everyone told what they've been doing. Brock took back his post as Pewter Gym Leader and still hasn't found love. Misty took up contests, and Casey is still at the Oak Lab. Gary and Prof. Oak have gone into a family practice of science, and Delia still hasn't heard from Ash's father. Anyway, after plenty of wild antics and great food, people were about to leave. But, just before they could, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Ash.

When he opened the door, there was a man that looked about 20 there. He was tall and lanky with medium length black hair. Also, he had a perpetual smile and the brownest eyes. Then he said, "Are you Ash Ketchum."

"Yeah."

"Then on behalf of my master, the World Champion, I invite you to the World Championship Tournament, located on Legend Island off the coast of Hoenn."

"Huh!"

"I said…"

"No, I heard what you said. This is just kind of a shocker."

"Ash, what's wrong," Delia said.

"Apparently, I'm being invited to the World Championships."

"What," Gary said. "You must have the wrong guy. There's no way Ash could be invited to something like that."

Then the man said, "That reminds me, are you Gary Oak."

"Yes I am."

"I was also told to invite you."

"Haha! I knew it. I knew ash couldn't be the only one."

"…? Is he like that all the time," said the man.

"Yes," everyone said.

"Hey, who asked you? Who are you anyway?" Gary asked.

"I'm Crawford, one of the head apprentices of the World Champ himself."

Ash asked, "OK Crawford, just what exactly is this tournament?"

"Well, it is a giant invitational tournament with exactly 512 contestants. All matches are full battles with the top 16 earning the right to take the Labyrinth Challenge."

"What's that?" Gary asked.

"Well, it's the way to actually challenge the champ. You must go through a harrowing labyrinth full of trainers ready to test you, and once you're out of that, you must go through a jungle maze, also full of trainers. If you are good enough to make it through those preliminary challenges, you take one of 4 tests. Then you must defeat the champ's vassals, including me, one by one. Only then can you challenge him."

"Wow sounds like a lot." Gary said.

Ash said, " So you are one of the champ's top dogs, right Crawford?"

"Yep."

"Then I challenge you." Crawford looked surprised at first, but then with that smile of his said, "Heh, challenge…accepted."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stronger

When we last left Ash, he had just challenged Crawford to a battle. Let's see how well that went.

"Challenge accepted Ash, so how do you want it. Full battle, three on three, one on one?"

"Let's do three on three!" Ash shouted.

"Fine by me. We got a ref?"

"I'll do it," said Brock. "Okay, this will be a three on three match with both trainers allowed substitutions! Ready, and start!"

"Blastoise, I choose you," Ash said. "Blast!"

"Wow! That's a well raised Blastoise Ash, but try my Pokemon on for size. Pinsir, let's take them out." "Pinsir!" "You can have first move Ash."

"Alright Blastoise, use Hydro Pump."

To Ash's surprise, Pinsir wasn't trying to dodge, but at the last second, Crawford yelled, "Pinsir, use Fury Cutter!" To everyones amazement, Pinsir cut the wall of water in half. Before Ash could snap out of it, Crawford told Pinsir to use Superpower.

"Blast!"

"Ahh! Blastoise."

"Hurry Pinsir, Guillotine!"

"Withdraw Blastoise!"

Just before Guillotine could connect, Blastoise saved itself by retreating.

"Good recovery Ash, but you shouldn't let your guard down like that. Your move."

"Use Rapid Spin with Hydro Pump Blastoise."

Blastoise went speeding toward Pinsir with gallons of water coming out of its shell, but once again Pinsir just stood there. Once Blastoise got close, Crawford said, "Pinsir, Rock Smash." With incredible strength, Pinsir stopped Blastoise flat. "Now use Guillotine!" And just like that, Blastoise was down. "Blastoise is unable to battle, Pinsir wins."

"Grrr." roared Ash. "Infernape, I choose you." "Fern!"

"Good choice Ash, but will it be enough."

"Go Infernape, Mach Punch!"

Infernape went flying toward Pinsir, but Pinsir caught it.

"What?!" Ash yelled.

"Too slow Ash. Pinsir, Vital Throw!"

Infernape went flying into the sky, and Pinsir followed.

"Infernape, don't let him catch you. Use Flamethrower."

"Pinsir, Harden."

Using Harden, Pinsir went straight through the flames. "Don't let up Pinsir. Use Megahorn." "Ape!"

"No, Infernape!"

Without a pause, Crawford said, "Finish it with Seismic Toss."

Pinsir grabbed Infernape and brought him down with a huge pile driver. "Infernape is unable to battle, so Pinsir wins!" yelled Brock.

"This isn't going well." muttered Ash.

"Come on Ash. Is that all you can offer me." Said Crawford.

"I'm not done yet! Let's go Pikachu!" "Pika!"

"Okay Ash, it's now or never."

Pinsir and Pikachu had a long battle, neither getting the upper hand. So to finish it, Ash yelled, "Pikachu, Volt Tackle." "Okay, then Pinsir, use Megahorn." When they collided, they were in a life or death struggle, neither able to ice the other. "Gooooo!" Ash roared. "Come on, Pinsir." Then there was a huge explosion, and when the dust settled, they had knocked each other out. "Oh man!" Ash said. Then he walked to Pikachu and said he did great and don't worry about it.

"Well Ash, you're pretty good, but I'm a little disappointed. You'll have to get a lot stronger if you want to be a contender. You still have 3 months until the tourney, so you should use that time. Hope to see you there. Bye everyone!" Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wait!" yelled Ash, but, it was no use. He was gone.

"Man Ash, you got creamed," said Gary.

"Yeah, he's really strong. I hope I can battle more guys like that at the tournament, but for now, I have to get stronger."

Meanwhile, at Legend Island, Crawford had a report for his master.

"Have you invited them Crawford?"

"Yes, Master, and I battled Ash Ketchum. He was able to KO Pinsir after using 3 Pokemon."

"Interesting. Thank you, Crawford."

"My pleasure."

Crawford then left.

"Good, he's gone. Now I can finally finish Halo4."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To the Tournament

A few days after Ash and Gary were given their invitations, they set out for the World Tournament. Just as Crawford had suggested, they trained like there was no tomorrow and made sure they had good teams for the tournament. According to their invitations, you had to register 6 and only 6 Pokémon. Gary went for a good old-fashioned Blue rip-off: Pidgeot, Arcanine, Exeggutor, Gyrados, Rhydon, and Alakazam. Ash, however, didn't just completely take Red's team. He actually used his mind and thought of a more original one. He had Pikachu, Charizard, Feraligator, Sceptile, Snorlax, and a mystery Pokémon.

So after a 2 and a half month long journey of training, sparring, and, most of all, putting up with Gary ("Hey!"), they arrived at a port in Hoenn that would take them to Legend Island. Here's a funny story about that journey. It only took that long because Ash had gotten a discount map from a seedy website that took them in a huge circle for a month. Gary was wondering what was taking so long so he looked at the map. It was then he realized that Ash was leading them to nowhere and proceeded to strangle him Homer Simpson style. After finally letting Ash go, they got a much better map from an Officer Jenny and proceeded to actually get to the Tournament.

Anyway, when they got on the boat, they saw many familiar faces like Richie, Harrison, Jeanette, Tyson, Morrison, Paul, and Trip. Also, just before the boat left, someone was running toward the boat like a man possessed. Ash was standing near the entrance and got slammed by the guy.

"Hey! Watch it…", but before Ash could finish, he got a good look at the guy. He was crazy looking. He had a giant fro, a bright gold disco jumpsuit, and crazy sunglasses.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that. I didn't want to miss the ferry and couldn't stop if I wanted to. I'm Miror B. are you headed for the tournament."

"What's it to you, you freak?" Gary said.

"I just wanted to see if he was a competitor. Butt out, boy!"

"Guys!" Ash yelled. "It's fine Gary. It was an accident. Let's just put it behind us."

"Mmm… okay, I guess."

"Anyway, I'm Ash, Miror B. Are you in the tournament too?"

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm one of the World Champs vassals. I almost forgot about this thing and had to catch a boat."

"Oh! So you're like Crawford. Are you as strong as him?"

"Crawford! I hate that man! He always breaks my boom boxes because 'That salsa music is terrible Miror. Get some better stuff Miror.' Ughhh! But no, I'm the newest vassal so he's stronger than me."

"Where the heck did the champ find you?" asked Gary.

"Well, you little punk, I come from the Orre region. I was originally an Admin of an evil organization, but when it was defeated by a young trainer, Wes, I became a wanderer. That was when he found me. He trained me in the art of the battle, and now, I'm a world class trainer. Let the music play!"

All of a sudden, salsa music plays through the boat, and a Ludicolo came out to dance with Miror. However, everyone covered their ears and Gary stomped on the boom box and ruined Miror B's fun. Anyway, everyone told Ash and Gary what they've been doing. Richie had gone to Hoenn and then Johto after losing in the Indigo League, and although he did win the Johto conference, he lost to Karen of the Elite Four. Harrison had gone to Sinnoh and then Kanto after the Johto League and lost to Agatha before reaching Lance. Morrison tried 2 more times at Hoenn and won the last time, but lost to Drake. Jeanette just got invited because she's a good friend of another of the vassals, and Paul devoted himself to retrain his Pokemon. Trip was invited because he was thought to "have great potential."

After a couple day trip which involved a couple of unexpectedly crazy hijinks from Paul and Trip such as getting everyone to kick Ash nonstop for a whole day, they arrived at the island.

"Well everybody, let's go!" Ash yelled.

(Meanwhile, at the champ's HQ) "Ahh. The tournament's finally gonna get started. This is gonna be fun, eh Crawford?"

"Yes it will Master."

"Stop calling me that. I'm not some old sensei. Call me by my name Crawford."

"Okay Flint (not the Elite Four Flint)."

"Better, now let's spar."

What challenges will Ash face in the tourney? Who else is their? And, who is this mysterious champ and the rest of his vassals? Find out in the next installment of The World Champ.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rival Troubles

We now join Ash and friends on Legend Island, the host of the World Cup. Now that they've arrived, they are going to head for Legend Village to register and scope out the competition. As usual, Ash is trying to get there first only to get tired out halfway there. So of course this led to a big gang up roast from The Rival Squad™.

"You haven't changed much, have you Ash." said Paul. "You're still pathetic."

"I think I'm gonna like you." said Trip.

"Yeah Ash," said Gary, "you look like a Magikarp that splashed too far and landed on a bed of spikes. Especially since you got stung by all those Beedrill."

"I didn't get stung by any Beedrill, but when did I get these bites."

You see, Gary secretly unleashed a bunch of Beedrill on Ash when he was sleeping, and Ash didn't even wake up.

"Oh, you didn't? Well I just assumed you did." said Gary sheepishly.

"Now come on everyone. Ash isn't that bad." said Morrison. "It's not his fault he was born so ugly."

"Hey!"

"Look up ahead," said Tyson, "it's Legend Village."

"Race you everyone." said Ash.

"Get back here!" yelled everyone.

Legend Village, a haven for Pokemon and trainer alike. It may be small, but everything you can think of related to Pokemon can be found here. There are great training areas and good food to boot. Plus, everyone around you is a world class trainer. Then there's the forests and rivers that run through and by it. Basically, there's a habitat for every type and kind of Pokemon. When everyone arrived, they were shocked at all the strong looking trainers, including some they already knew. There was Tobias, some Elite Four members including but not limited to Lorelei, Bruno, Will, Drake, Sydney, Flint, Lucian, and Marshall. Plus some champions and ex-champs like Steven, Wallace, Cynthia, and Alder. It was like the world stopped turning for this tournament.

Then, somebody came from behind the group.

"Hey Ash, is that you?!"

"Hmm? Lance!"

"I see you've been invited as well. No surprise considering the hassle you gave me. Hope there's no bad blood."

"No, of course not."

"That's good. I hope to see you in the tournament then."

"You bet."

After Lance left, Paul said,

"So that's who you lost to Ash. I bet he knocked you out with one Pokemon."

"No Paul, it was really close."

"Yeah, as close as Kanto is to Unova." Trip said.

"Haha! You, me, and Gary have to get together one time and think up a bunch of Ash jokes." said Paul.

"Paul, if you're so great, how come you lost to this screw up." Jeanette said.

"Yeah! Wait, hey!"

"Guys, guys. Don't be chopping Ash down like this. That's my job!" exclaimed Gary.

"Arceus, why did you have to make me friends with these people?" Ash said.

"Well, you guys should probably go register," said Miror B. "I have to get going anyway. If I don't come back soon, the champ will have my butt mounted on top of his fireplace. See you."

"Bye!" said everyone.

So now everyone went to register. They waited a while in line and then went to have a bite at Snorlax and Slaking's™. After a filling meal, they decide to train a little in a few one on ones. Ash's Pikachu and Tyson's Meowth had a huge battle. Thunderbolts and Iron Tails flying everywhere. But, Pikachu came out on top. Paul's Ursaring and Harrison's Blaziken duked it out. After a Fighting move slug fest, they knocked each other out with Hammer Arm and Sky Uppercut. Jeanette's Bellsprout defeated Gary's Rhyhorn by grabbing its tail and flipping ti over and over and over. Morrison's Metagross and Trip's Serperior duked it out. Serperior was fast, but Psychic was faster. Morrison won that one. Ritchie and Sparky took on Ash's Charizard. Poor Sparky got 3rd degree burns.

Then, just as they were about to leave for their cabins, they saw an explosion come from behind them. They rushed over to see two pairs of trainers fighting one on one. The first pair was Tobias and his Darkrai fighting an old looking man and a Lucario. The other pair was a young man with white hair and an odd machine on his arm with a Typhlosion and Miror B. with his Ludicolo. The old man ordered his Lucario to use Extreemspeed plus Aura Sphere. The Lucario seemed to disappear, and before Darkrai could find it, he got an Aura Sphere to the back, causing it to faint.

"You did well, but not well enough, boy. You must be one with your Pokemon. See what it sees, hear what it here's. Look at me, I'm blind yet I can still battle."

"You're right Shunsui. I failed to truly connect with Darkrai. You're as wise as they say. No wonder you were the former world champ."

"Yes, former! But, I will get back my lost glory. It will be tough, for Flint is strong, but I shall defeat him."

"Whoa! You're the former world champ?" asked Ash.

"Hmmm? Yes, I am. And who might you be?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"And I am Shunsui Namikaze of Celestic Town."

"So you were the former champ? How'd you lose?" asked Gary.

"I lost because I fought a man better than myself at the art of the battle. Flint may be the greatest trainer there ever was."

"So that's the champ. Just who exactly is he?" asked Ash.

"Flint is not very old, only 28 if I remember. He was born an orphan and befriended a Pokemon and became quite good at battling. He traveled far and defeated the required 5 leagues to challenge me."

"So you can do that to challenge him too?"

"Yes, but it was unprecedented. He was the first to have ever done so. I was the very first to hold the position and no one else had challenged me with that method, and I held it for 60 years."

"That long!"

"Yes, and now I wish to take back my title."

"Well good luck."

"And to you as well."

Then they saw Miror. B's match was over. His Ludicolo and the other trainers Typhlosion had knocked each other out.

"Hey Miror B., who's that you're battling?" asked Ash.

"More like losing to." Gary said.

"I will break your thumbs boy. Oh Ash! This is that Wes I was telling you about."

"That's me. So Miror, you got way better since we last met at Deep Coliseum."

"Yep, my new training is much better and my groove is much funkier. You improved yourself."

"Uh Huh. So who's this?"

"I'm Ash."

"And I'm Gary."

"I'm Wes."

"So you're from the Orre region Wes, what's that like."

"Orre is for the most part a huge desert with a little fertile land in the west. I was actually a part of a team of people who took trainers Pokemon, but realized it was wrong and took their Snag Machine. Then I met a girl who could see these things called Shadow Pokemon and the rest is history."

"Yeah, he beat me and the rest of Cipher a couple years ago."

"Wow! You saved a whole region. You must be really strong."

"If I say so myself."

"I hope I get to battle you."

"Same here."

"Well," Miror said, "I would say 'Let the music play' but it's getting kind of late. Goodnight everybody!"

"Goodnight!" said everyone.

So everyone went to their cabins they've been given and went to sleep. But, Ash pondered a little before dosing off.

_Man, there are so many strong trainers here. My own rivals and friends, the Elite Fours and Champions, the old world champ, Wes, the vassals, and this mysterious Flint. I hope I can keep up. _He looked over to Pikachu. _Goodnight buddy._

Meanwhile, at the champ's HQ:

"I'm burning with anticipation Crawford, the tournament starts tomorrow and I can't wait to see the competition."

"I've been told that all those that have been invited, even Gideon's friend Jeanette, are very adept."

"Good. Well, I'm goin' to bed. Night Crawford."

"Goodnight."

What is in store for Ash in the tournament, who will he face. Find out next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It Begins

The time has come. It's the morning of the tournament, and Ash and Gary will be heading for the stadium soon. Everyone else had gone off into town earlier.

"Well Ash, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this!"

So they left their cabin to get to the stadium, but they were stopped shortly after by a man trying to get his Slaking to get up. He was a tall, young guy with spiky black hair.

"Come on Slaking! We've gotta get to the tournament. You know I don't like having to explain myself to him."

"You need any help?" asked Ash.

"Hmm? Oh no, I'm fine, but for curiosities sake, do you happen to have a strong flying type with you?"

"Yeah! Charizard, I choose you."

"Rawwr!"

"Perfect! Would you mind lifting Slaking out of the way?"

"Sure. Charizard, lift up Slaking."

Charizard lifted up Slaking which almost gave it a hernia.

"Thank you. I'm Gideon."

"I'm Ash."

"And I'm Gary."

"I know who you are Gary Oak."

"You do?"

"Yeah! You're the one who annoys Miror so much. I got to thank you for that."

"Wait, so does that mean you're a vassal too." asked Ash.

"Yep. I'm the champ's left hand man."

"So who's the right?" asked Gary.

"That would be my brother Connor. He always was just a little better than me. We couldn't be any more different. I'm wild, he's calm. I go for the kill while he thinks up a strategy. But don't get me wrong, he's an amazing trainer."

"So than that makes Crawford 3rd strongest." said Ash.

"Crawford? Yeah, he's 3rd. Well, thanks again for the assist."

"Don't mention it."

So Ash and Gary finally set back off for the tournament. When they got there, they realized that it was packed with spectators and trainers. Once they found everyone, it all of a sudden went quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said the announcer. "Welcome to the World Championship Tournament! Over the next few days, you will be treated to world caliber matches all leading up to the Labyrinth Challenge and a shot for 16 lucky trainers to face the champ. Now, I give you the world champ himself."

Way up in a VIP box in the stands, a man walked out and was displayed on the jumbotron. He was a tall, wiry man with medium dark brown hair and really green eyes. Then he spoke.

"Thank you all for coming, trainer and spectator alike. I'm Flint. Sixteen of you will get a chance at me and the title, and the other 496 will get nothing more than the experience. I wish I could battle you all, but sadly, I can't. Corporates upstairs won't let me. Anyway, good luck, and have some fun! The matches will be given shortly."

"So that's the champ." said Ash.

"Come on Ash, they're about to show the matches."

"Coming!"

"Here we go!" said the announcer. The computer showed a ton of pictures flying around until they finally settled into a bracket. "It looks like the first match will be between Harrison and Ash Ketchum."

"Harrison, it looks like Charizard and Blaziken will get that rematch after all." said Ash

"Good, I was hoping for that." said Harrison.

Everyone found out who they'd be battling. Gary is going up against Trip. Paul is taking on some guy named Silver. Jeanette's up against Tobias. Morrison's facing Glacia, Richie's fighting Agatha, and Tyson's fighting Sydney. But now we join Ash and Harrison on the field of battle.

"Okay trainers, this is a six on six battle with substitutions allowed. The battles over when… whatever you know this. Start the battle already."

"Alright Sceptile, I choose you."

"A Pokemon from Hoenn?! Good. Kecleon, let's go."

"Kecleon. That brings back memories. Let's do this Harrison."

Ash ordered Sceptile to use Quick Attack, but Kecleon camouflaged itself and avoided it. Before Sceptile could find it, it launched a Psybeam.

"Tile!"

"Sceptile, look for the red stripe!"

Sceptile found the stripe and zoomed toward it with a Leaf Blade.

"Counter it with Ice Punch Kecleon."

"Sceptile, jump in the air."

Sceptile jumped in the air before the Ice Punch connected.

"Now use Sunny Day."

Sceptile blinded Kecleon with the sun so it couldn't see him.

"Now finish it with Solarbeam!"

"Kec!"

"No, Kecleon!"

"Kecleon's unable to battle."

"Houndoom, go!"

"Hound!"

"This battle's just starting Ash. Houndoom, use Smokescreen."

Houndoom covered the battle field with smoke leaving Sceptile blind.

"Use Faint Attack Houndoom!"

"Where is it?" said Ash.

"Scep!"

"Keep going Houndoom. Spam it."

Houndoom kept spamming Faint Attack, slowly eating away at Sceptile's health.

"Grr. How do I find Houndoom? Ohh! Sceptile, use Leaf Tornado!"

Using Leaf Tornado, Sceptile blew away the smoke, revealing Houndoom.

"Now use Fury Cutter."

"Houndoom, Dark Pulse."

Houndoom bounced Sceptile away from it with Dark Pulse.

"Now finish it with Fire Blast!"

"Tile!"

"Sceptile is unable to battle."

"Good job Sceptile. Feraligator, I choose you."

"Gator!"

"Now, use Aqua Tail."

"Counter it with Dark Pulse."

Aqua Tail hit Dark Pulse.

"Go Feraligator! Break through!"

Feraligator broke through Dark Pulse and hit Houndoom.

"Houndoom is unable to battle."

"Hmm. Grumpig, let's go."

"Pig!"

"Use Bounce Grumpig."

Grumpig jumped high in the air and came down hard on Feraligator.

"Feraligator, hold on to it!"

Feraligator grabbed Grumpig and held on tight.

"Oh no you don't Ash. Grumpig, use Psychic."

Grumpig lifted itself and Feraligator up high in the air, but Feraligator held on.

"Hit it with Crunch Feraligator."

"Pig!"

Grumpig's Psychic was canceled, so they both fell from the great height. Feraligator was unlucky enough to fall on a diamond rock. Why is there a diamond rock?

"Both Grumpig and Feraligator are unable to battle."

"Good job." Both of them said.

"Weavile, go."

Mystery Pokemon

"Garchomp, I choose you."

"Ok Harrison, let's do this."

Who will prevail? Harrison or Ash? Find out next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Exorcising Demons

Ash and Harrison are currently fighting in the first round of the tournament.

"Weavile, go!"

"Garchomp, I choose you! OK Harrison, let's do this. Garchomp, Dig."

"Weavile, use Dig too!"

Both Pokemon burrowed underground and traded blows.

"Garchomp, come out and use Earthquake."

Garchomp jumped out, and before Weavile could too, it used Earthquake and buried Weavile in rubble.

"I thought that might happen Ash."

All of a sudden, the Weavile under the rubble disappeared.

"What?!"

"It was a substitute! Now Weavile, Sheer Cold!"

Weavile jumped out of the ground and used Sheer Cold on Garchomp.

"Garchomp is unable to battle."

"Good job Garchomp. Pikachu, let's go buddy."

"Pika!"

"Use Quick Attack."

Pikachu rushed toward Weavile.

"Detect Weavile."

At the last second, Weavile side stepped Pikachu.

"Hmm. Pikachu, Thunderbolt."

"Ice Beam, Weavile."

Thunderbolt and Ice beam collided and canceled each other out.

"Thunderbolt's not enough huh, then Pikachu, Thunder!"

"Pika!"

A dark cloud appeared and brought down a huge bolt of lightning.

"Detect!"

Weavile evaded the Thunder, but it did not notice that Pikachu had sneaked toward it while it was distracted.

"Now Pikachu, use Iron Tail plus Electroball!"

"Oh no!" yelled Harrison.

"Weavile is unable to battle."

"Amazing job, Weavile. Steelix, go!"

The huge Steelix towered over Pikachu.

"Don't let him intimidate you Pikachu! Use Iron Tail."

"You too, Steelix."

The Iron Tails collided, but Steelix was just too strong and Pikachu was shot down to the ground.

"Now, before it can recover, use Earthquake."

"Pika!"

Pikachu was rocked, but it stayed alive.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Hyper Beam Steelix!"

At first, Pikachu was pushing through, but then Harrison pushed on Steelix and Pikachu was engulfed in the Hyper Beam and was knocked out.

"Great job buddy. Snorlax, I choose you."

"Snorlax eh? This should be interesting." said Harrison.

"Use Ice Punch Snorlax."

Snorlax just laid there.

"Snorlax?"

No response.

"Come on! Don't fall asleep now!" yelled Ash.

"Oh well. Steelix, Flash Cannon."

Snorlax was hit hard by the Flash Cannon, causing it to wake up and be super pissed.

"Shouldn't have done that Harrison. Snorlax, Ice Punch!"

"Lix!"

"Steelix, stay strong. Use Crunch."

Steelix bit Snorlax and wouldn't let go.

"Snorlax, use Hyper Beam."

"You too Steelix!"

Both Snorlax and Steelix beamed each other ans both were knocked out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Both trainers have one Pokemon remaining."

"You know what that means Harrison."

"Yeah."

"Charizard, I choose you!"

"Blaziken, let's go!"

When their eyes met, the Pokemon were so pumped up to battle each other that they rushed forward without command.

"Blaziken wait!"

"Harrison, let's let them go. They need to see for themselves whose stronger." said Ash.

"Hmm, okay."

Charizard and Blaziken were in sync blow for blow. Charizard hit Blaziken with Dragon Tail, then Blaziken hit Charizard with Sky Uppercut. Flamethrower, Flamethrower. Steel Wing, Double Kick. Neither could get the upper hand. Charizard got hold of Blaziken and used Seismic Toss, but, similarly to the first match, softened the blow with Flamethrower. Then Blaziken hit Charizard with Blaze Kick. Finally, they made one last strike at each other, and they both went down.

"Come on Charizard! You can do it."

"Blaziken, just a little more!"

They both got up, and it seemed like they were going to go at it again, but Blaziken all of a sudden fell.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! That means the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum!"

"Yeah! Great job Charizard."

"You did good Blaziken. Don't worry about it."

Ash walked over to Harrison.

"Harrison, thanks for the great battle."

"No. Thank you Ash."

They shook hands and went to watch the other matches. Gary defeated Trip in a nail biting match. Morrison was able to beat Glacia with a last second Meteor Mash. Paul beat Silver in a pretty close fight. Richie just snuck by Agatha, Tyson shook up Sydney, and Jeanette gave Tobias a rather close battle, knocking out Darkrai, Latios, Latias, and Shaymin with Bellsprout, but she was unable to defeat him. So after this first round, three of Ash's friends have fallen.

"Okay trainers, you will have an hour reprieve to relax and heal your Pokemon. Remember, you can use only the 6 you have registered."

"Okay guys, we've got an hour so I'm gonna go get something to eat. Anyone want to come along." Ash said.

"Yeah, we don't want you to eat everything in the restaurant." said everyone.

So they went to Snorlax and Slaking's™ and talked about their matches.

"Well Trip, how did it feel that you had the honor of being eliminated by The Gary Oak?" said Gary.

"Like a bat off my head."

"You know it."

"I can't believe you took out so many of Tobias's Pokemon Jeanette." said Ash. "I mean, I could only take out 2."

"Yeah, me neither. I guess Bellsprout was really fired up."

"Silver was a pretty tough trainer." said Paul. "He actually reminded me of myself, except with red hair."

"Hey Tyson and Richie, we should be in the Elite Four busting club." said Morrison.

"Yeah we should." said Richie.

"Oh yeah." said Tyson.

"So Harrison, Trip, Jeanette, what are you gonna do now?" asked Ash.

"Well, I'll stay here to see who wins the tournament." Said Harrison.

"Yeah, me too." Said Trip.

"I'm going to visit my friend Gideon. He's a vassal you know."

"Oh, you mean the Slaking guy. Where'd you meet him?" asked Gary.

"Well, I was in Cinnabar, and I went over to the famous lab. He came out the door and accidently bumped into me. He felt so bad about that he bought me lunch. Then we became friends and have been ever since."

"What is he, your boyfriend?"

"No, I wish, but he already has a girlfriend."

All of a sudden, a speaker phone went off telling all trainers to return to the stadium where the matches will be announced.

"Whoa! Let's hurry guys." said Ash.

Back at the stadium, the matches were announced. Ash will be battling Tobias, Richie will battle Wes, Morrison will battle Shunsui, Paul will battle Marshal, Tyson will battle Drake, and Gary will battle Will.

"I'm against Tobias!" Ash yelled. "He's incredibly tough, but I've gotta beat him."

"Wes eh." said Richie. "He tied with a vassal. Why'd I have to get someone so strong."

"You shouldn't be so worried Richie!" said Morrison. "I mean, I'm the one who has to take on the old champ!"

"Well Tyson and Paul, I guess we're the new Elite Four busters now." said Gary.

"I hope." said Tyson.

"I will be as soon as I'm back." said Paul. "I'm the first to go, so I'd better get down there."

"I'm last so I'd better prepare for Tobias." said Ash.

Paul was able to knock out Marshal's Conkeldur to advance. Tyson iced Drake both literally and figuratively to win. Gary turned the tables on Will for a victory. However, Morrison and Ritchie were beaten. Shunsui seemed to always have an answer for each of Morrison's Pokemon and only lost two of his own. Wes took out Sparky, Zippo, Happy, Cruise, and the others with little effort. But now, it was time for Ash to face Tobias.

"Okay, you trainers know the shtick, so begin!"

"Darkrai!"

"Sceptile, I choose you."

"Ahh, the Sceptile. One of the few Pokemon Darkrai has ever fallen to. This should be fun." said Tobias.

"Let's go Tobias! Sceptile, use Fury Cutter!"

"Dodge it Darkrai."

"Don't let it escape, keep spamming Fury Cutter."

Sceptile kept going with Fury Cutter, but Darkrai dodged every time.

"Dark Void!"

Darkrai shot a black mass at Sceptile.

"Detect!" yelled Ash.

Sceptile sidestepped it with Detect.

"Detect? You're only prolonging the inevitable, Ash."

"I don't know about that. Sceptile, Quick Attack plus Leaf Blade."

"Dodge it and use Dark Void!"

Sceptile zoomed toward Darkrai, but it just missed. Then Darkrai shot the Dark Void at it and Sceptile fell asleep.

"Now use Nightmare!"

Sceptile was panicking inside its mind. There was nothing but darkness. Then Darkrai appeared and tormented and beat it up.

"Sceptile! If you can hear me, use Calm Mind!" yelled Ash.

Just barely, Sceptile heard Ash and used Calm Mind. It took control of its dream and expelled Darkrai, allowing it to wake up.

"What!" said Tobias.

"Now use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile finally hit Darkrai with a double Leaf Blade.

"Krai!"

"Now finish it with Solarbeam!"

"Dark Pulse, Darkrai!"

Dark Pulse and Solar beam collided and canceled each other, leaving a ton of smoke behind. And, when it cleared, Sceptile was gone.

"Where is it?" said Tobias.

"Look above." said Ash

"Huh?"

Tobias saw that Sceptile was above in the sky.

"Finish it with X-Scissor!"

"Krai!"

"No, Darkrai!"

"Darkrai is unable to battle."

"Well Ash, I never thought you'd give me this much trouble. Latios!"

"Lat!"

"But, don't think you've won already."

"I know I haven't yet. Let's settle this now."

Ash has defeated Darkrai, but will it be enough to defeat Tobias and exorcise this demon once and for all. Find out next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Legendary Collection

Ash and Tobias are now locked in fierce combat.

"Latios, go! Let's go Ash. Latios, Quick Attack!"

"Detect, Sceptile!"

Sceptile barely sidestepped Latios.

"Keep trying Latios. It can't do it forever!"

Latios kept trying Quick Attack and Sceptile kept Detecting.

"Enough of this, use Draco Meteor!"

Latios let out Draco Meteor and a giant shower of meteors came raining down on Sceptile.

"Dodge them Sceptile!"

"Use Psychic and keep it in place Latios!"

Latios kept Sceptile in place with Psychic so it was pummeled by the meteors.

"Sceptile is unable to battle."

"Good job Sceptile. Charizard, I choose you."

"Don't let up Latios. Zen Headbutt!"

"Use Steel Wing Charizard!"

Charizard and Latios collided, but Steel Wing canceled out Zen Headbutt and Latios was pushed back.

"Good type match up, but try this Ash! Luster Purge!"

A great beam of energy was sent flying at Charizard.

"Break through with Dragon Tail Charizard!"

Charizard confronted Luster Purge and was able to push through.

"Impossible." said Tobias.

"Keep going Charizard. Grab Latios and use Seismic Toss!"

Charizard grabbed Latios, flew way up high, and started dive bombing.

"Don't let it happen Latios! Spin around and use Dragon Pulse!"

Latios spun around while using Dragon Pulse causing a corkscrew of energy to form around the two Pokemon. Latios broke free along with Charizard, both sustaining damage.

"Finish this Latios! Use Quick Attack and Luster Purge!"

"Charizard, use Flare Blitz!"

They collided and a huge burst of energy permeated through the stadium. And, when the dust cleared, only Charizard was standing.

"Latios is unable to battle."

"Amazing Ash, you've broken the old barrier. Now the real battle begins! Latias!"

"Lat!"

"Now Latias, Camouflage!"

Latias became invisible.

"Where is it?" said Ash.

"Mist Ball!"

"Rawwr!"

Charizard was hit by an energy ball from out of nowhere.

"Charizard, hang in there!"

"Keep going Latias!"

Latias kept going with Mist Ball, slowly whittling away Charizard's health.

"_This isn't good," Ash thought, "If I don't do something quick, Charizard will faint. Ahh! I've got it!"_

"Charizard, use Heat Wave!"

Using Heat Wave, Charizard hit Latias, revealing its location.

"I see it! Now Charizard, use Dragon Tail!"

"Latias, use Dragon Pulse!"

Charizard tried to break through, but it was unable to and got engulfed in the pulse.

"Charizard is unable to battle."

"Amazing job Charizard. Feraligator, I choose you!"

"Gator!"

"Now Feraligator, use Ice Fang."

"Dodge it Latias!"

"Keep going Feraligator!"

Latias dodged Ice Fang after Ice Fang.

"It's no use Ash. Use Giga Impact Latias."

"Counter it with Superpower Feraligator!"

*Boom*

After the collision, Latias tried to get some distance to recharge.

"While it's recharging Feraligator, use Ice Fang."

"Lat!"

"Latias is unable to battle."

"Thank you Latias. Ash, I must thank you as well. I'm having more fun than I have in in a long time. Cresselia, go!"

"Cress!"

"You've no idea how hard it is to get Darkrai and her to get along. Now, use Mist!"

The battlefield was covered in a thick fog.

"I can't see anything." Said Ash.

"Use Psycho Cut!" yelled Tobias.

"Gator!"

"Now Slash!"

"Gator!"

"_Oh no! How can I get rid of this fog. I gotta think fast. Oh! Of course."_

"Feraligator, use Screech!"

Feraligator let loose an ear shattering screech. The sound waves caused the fog to dissipate and Cresselia to be vulnerable.

"While it's dazed, use Crunch."

"Oh no you don't! Psychic Cresselia."

Hearing its trainer's call, Cresselia snapped out of it and used Psychic on Feraligator.

"Now throw it up high in the sky and slam it back down."

Feraligator was thrown high only to be brought down with bone crushing force.

"Feraligator is unable to battle."

"Great job. Garchomp, I choose you!"

"Chomp!"

"Now Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!"

"Cress!"

"Stay strong Cresselia, use Aurora Beam!"

"Power through with Giga Impact!"

Garchomp broke through the beam like it was nothing and still charged at Cresselia.

"Push it back with Psychic Cresselia!"

"Keep going, don't be pushed back Garchomp."

Garchomp, with sheer willpower, was able to push through Psychic and hit Cresselia.

"Cress!"

Cresselia was knocked back far from Giga Impact.

"Don't let it recharge Cresselia, use Aurora Beam!"

"Chomp!"

"Garchomp! Stay strong and use Sandstorm!"

Garchomp conjured up a sandstorm and with Sand Veil, it disappeared.

"Not this thing." said Tobias. "Cresselia, Future Sight."

Cresselia peeked into the future and saw where Garchomp was coming from.

"To your right Cresselia, Slash."

"You too Garchomp."

The two Pokemon parried each other again and again. Cresselia always looked to the future to see where Garchomp was, so it couldn't get the edge, but neither could Cresselia.

"_What can I do to counter Future Sight?" thought Ash. "Maybe this can work."_

"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor!"

Garchomp let loose Draco Meteor, causing meteors to rain down on Cresselia.

"That won't work Ash. Safeguard!"

Cresselia used Safeguard and protected itself from the attack. Then, just as it let the barrier down, Garchomp appeared from behind. But, Cresselia shot it down with Aurora Beam.

"Good try, but Cresselia saw it in the future."

"Are you sure Tobias?"

Just then, Garchomp poofed away.

"What?!" yelled Tobias.

"_Thanks for teaching Garchomp Substitute Harrison."_ thought Ash.

"It was a substitute. Now Garchomp, come out!"

Garchomp erupted out of the ground right in front of Cresselia.

"Now, use Hyper Beam!"

"Oh no!" yelled Tobias.

*Boom*

"Cresselia is unable to battle."

"Thank you Cresselia. Shaymin, go!"

"Min!"

"Here's a Gracidea. Now fly high Shaymin!"

Shaymin turned into Sky Form and flew into the sky.

"Now use Energy Ball!"

"Knock it away with Brick Break Garchomp!"

Energy Ball was repelled by Brick Break.

"Try to find an opening Shaymin! Keep attacking!"

"Counter anything it sends your way Garchomp!"

Shaymin attacked with everything in its playbook. Air Slash, Energy Ball, Leaf Storm, etc., only to be countered by Garchomp's moves.

"Get up close Shaymin!"

"Hit it with Brick Break Garchomp!"

Garchomp attempted to hit Shaymin, but it dodged.

"Now, while you're close! Use Seed Flare!"

"Min!"

"Chomp?!"

*Booooom*

A huge explosion filled the area, and out of the rubble came out Shaymin.

"Garchomp is unable to battle."

"Great job Garchomp. Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Pika!"

"Now, use Thunderbolt!"

"Chuuu!"

"Dodge it and use Energy Ball!"

Shaymin nimbly dodged the Thunderbolt and hurled an Energy Ball at Pikachu.

"Counter it with Electro Ball!"

*Boom* The energy balls canceled each other out.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Leaf Storm Shaymin!"

Pikachu dodged all the leaves and made its way to Shaymin.

"Now, use Iron Tail!"

"Shaymin, Seed Flare!"

Shaymin tried to activate Seed Flare, but misfired.

"What? No!"

"Pika!"

"Min!"

Shaymin was sent down to the ground and returned to land form.

"Before it can recover Pikachu, Thunder."

"Shaymin, Mud Slap."

Before Pikachu could use Thunder, Shaymin threw the mud in Pikachu's eye.

"That's it; all the moves have been used. Last Resort Shaymin!"

"Pika!"

"Don't give in buddy, use Volt Tackle!"

"Pika, pika, pika!"

"Leaf Storm Shaymin!"

Pikachu easily broke through the Leaf Storm and hit Shaymin.

"Shaymin is unable to battle. Tobias has one remaining Pokemon."

"Thank you Shaymin. Now old friend, bring us to victory. Heatran, go!"

"Tran!"

"Now Heatran, trap Pikachu with Fire Spin!"

A ring of fire surrounded Pikachu.

"It can't escape, use Earth Power!"

"Pika!"

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Ash has one remaining Pokemon."

"Great job buddy. It's all down to you. Snorlax, I choose you!"

"Lax."

"Good, you're actually awake. Use Yawn Snorlax."

Snorlax's Yawn made Heatran drowsy.

"Before you fall asleep Heatran, use Iron Head!"

"Lax!"

"Snorlax, Hyper Beam!"

"Tran! Tra… Tr..an…*Snore*."

"No Heatran, don't fall asleep now!"

"Heatran!"

"You're awake! Oh yeah. I forgot you had that Persim berry. Anyway, use Magma Storm!"

A rain of fire came down on Snorlax.

"Snorlax, you're hurt! Rest!"

"*Yawn* Lax."

Snorlax rested and regained health.

"Now it's vulnerable. Heatran, Lava Plume!"

"He's not vulnerable! Use Sleep Talk!" yelled Ash.

Snorlax used Sleep Talk and used Rollout, drilling through Lava Plume and hitting Heatran.

"Heatran, keep calm and use Stone Edge!"

"Sleep Talk Snorlax!"

Sleep Talk turned into Protect, nullifying Stone Edge.

"Nothing can get by. Heatran, try Fire Fang!"

"One more time Snorlax, Sleep Talk!"

Sleep Talk turned into Focus Punch which launched Heatran into the barriers.

"Heatran is unable to battle. The winner, against all predictions, is Ash from Pallet Town!"

"We did it!" yelled Ash.

"Good job Heatran. You did your best." said Tobias.

Ash went over to Tobias.

"Tobias, thanks for the awesome match. I honestly didn't think I'd win."

"No Ash, thank you. I had almost grown bored with battling, but you have shown me that there truly are worthy trainers to battle. Also Ash, watch out for Shunsui."

"The old champ?"

"Yes. He is an amazing trainer. He and his Lucario knocked Darkrai out with little effort. He's blind, but it's like he can see better than me. He always keeps his Lucario by his side, and he always talks about letting your Pokemon be your eyes. There's a connection there somewhere. Anyway, thank you and good luck."

"Same to you."

"Ok folks," said the announcer, " that's the last match of the day. The next round will be held in 2 days at the same time. Now the champ will give his closing words."

The champ Flint was projected on the jumbotron.

"Trainers, those were some excellent battles. I wish I could jump in the fray as well. I don't want to wait. Anyway, to the remaining 128 of you, I say good luck."

After the closing ceremonies and dinner, Ash and friends started walking back to their cabins.

"Well Morrison and Ritchie, I hope you guys will stay around." said Ash.

"I will." said Morrison. "I want to make sure at least one of us makes it to the challenge."

"Me too." said Ritchie.

"So that makes it just me, Ash, Paul, and Tyson left." said Gary.

"Yeah." said Paul.

"Let's go all the way guys. We'll be a whole quarter of challengers." said Tyson.

"Yeah!"

So after the walk home, they all went to sleep. But, shortly after, at about 11:45, Ash heard a little girl scream bloody murder.

"Whoa! What's going on Gary?! Where's the little girl?!" yelled Ash.

"What little girl? That was me screaming." said Gary.

"Hahaha! That was you? What were you screaming about?"

"There i-in the window."

In the window, they saw red eyes staring in. Then it went to the door and tried to break it down.

"Ahhhh! We're gonna die!" screamed Gary.

"Ahhhh! You're right!" screamed Ash.

As they cowered in the corner, waiting to die, the thing stopped trying to break the door down and left.

"Hmm? We're still alive? Yeah, I knew it all along." said Gary.

"You knew? Then why were you saying you always loved me?"

"Umm… Just trying to fool you. Ha…Haha."

"But what was that thing?" asked Ash.

"Ahhhh!"

"Okay, that wasn't me this time." said Gary.

"That was Jeanette. Let's go Gary."

"Okay (Why? We're gonna die!)."

Ash beat another of his demons, but can he beat the demon that is stalking Legend Village? Will Gary get over his fear? And, will the champ finish Halo 4? Find out next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Demon of Legend Village

Ash and Gary have been visited by a monster and are investigating Jeanette's scream.

"Jeanette! What's wrong! Are you okay?!" yelled Ash.

"Of course she isn't. It got her and now it'll get us." said Gary. "Let's just run and say we never heard her."

"Gary! Snap out of it!" yelled Ash as he slapped Gary. "Get *slap* ahold *slap* of yourself *slap*!"

"Okay, okay, I'm good now. Thanks for that."

"Ahhhh!"

"Every man for himself!" yelled Gary as he attempted to run away.

"Oh no you don't! We've gotta save Jeanette!"

Ash and Gary found Jeanette's cabin and stepped inside. The door was open and it was pitch dark.

"Jeanette, are you in here?" asked Ash.

"Jeanette, hurry up and come here!" yelled Gary.

"Wait, I think I heard something in that room." said Ash.

Ash and Gary went inside the room to see the silhouette of the beast standing in front of Jeanette's bed with her cowering under the covers.

"Get away from her!" yelled Ash.

"Rawwr!"

The monster became enraged and ran toward the duo.

"Ruuuuuuun!" yelled Gary.

The monster chased them into the kitchen where Gary thought of an idea.

"Hey, welcome to Ash and Gary's bistro." he said as he sat the thing down. "What would you like good sir."

"Ra Ra Rar Rar Rara?"

"Well of course we have Veal of Tauros. Let me tell the chef what you've ordered."

Moments later, Ash appeared in a chef outfit with a plate of food.

"Thanks for coming my most abominable customer. Here is the meal you've ordered."

"Rawwr."

Just as the monster began to dig in, it realized that there was dynamite in the food.

"Oh rawr." *Boom*

"High five Ash." said Gary.

"Uh Gary." Ash pointed behind Gary.

"Rawwr!"

"Gary, that plan was at the level of a hairy, skinny guy and a talking dog. Now run!"

After a Scooby Doo like chase scene, they escaped the monster.

"Woo, we finally lost it." said Gary.

"Yeah." said Ash.

"Guys!" said someone running toward them.

"Huh? Oh it's Jeanette. Are you okay?" said Ash.

"Yes! Thank you for saving me!"

"Oh, it was nothing. I mean, Ash was screaming like a little girl, but I got him to shape up and help me save you." said Gary.

"Hehehe, very funny." said Ash.

"Excuse me! You guys over there!"

"Who's this?" asked Gary.

"Gideon! I knew you wouldn't let me be eaten by the monster." said Jeanette as she rushed to hug the man.

"Get off me woman! I'm not Gideon, I'm Connor, his twin brother. Come on Jeanette, you know me!" said the man.

"Sorry, couldn't tell in the dark."

"Wait, you said you saw a monster?"

"Yeah! We almost got ripped to shreds!" yelled Gary.

"That's why I'm out here in the middle of the night. To catch that thing." said Connor.

"Why?" asked Ash.

"Well, there have been some complaints recently about strange roars coming from the forest and even invasions of homes by the residents. And, since it is interfering with the tournament contestants, I was asked to investigate and terminate the problem. I believe it's a Pokemon, but I don't know what kind. I just hope it's not a Fairy."

"A what?" asked Gary.

"Oh nothing. I just need to find it. Anyone see where it went?"

"Yeah, I think I saw it head toward the forest." said Jeanette.

"Okay, that makes sense. There have been sightings near a certain cave in the forest, so I'll check there."

"We can help you!" said Ash.

"Well thank you. The more the merrier."

So, the search party started to make their way toward the cave.

"Connor, if you're Gideon's twin brother, then that means you're the last vassal." said Ash.

"Guilty."

"So you must be really strong."

"Guilty on all charges."

"So how did you become a vassal anyway?" Gary asked.

"Well, Gideon and I were traveling trainers. We were blowing through any challenge or Gym Leader that got in the way. So one day while we were walking on a road, we saw this guy sleeping in a ditch. We woke him up and he asked 'Are you two trainers?' We said yes and he asked to battle us. In short, we got creamed. However, he said that he was willing to take us under his wing so we could become truly strong. So we trained on this island for years until we became his 2 strongest apprentices. I am even better than Gideon."

"Wow." said Gary and Ash.

"Come on, no one's better than Gideon!" said Jeanette.

"Then why do I have this coffee mug that says '#1 Apprentice'?

"You can by that at the dollar store!"

"Okay, you caught me. But I am the best vassal. Oh, here's the cave."

The party finally reached the cave. It was a huge cave that seemed to have no end.

"Geez, we've been walking in this cave for 10 minutes. When are we gonna find the monster. I can't believe I just said that." said Gary.

"Patience young Oak. We'll find it in due time." said Connor.

"Hey, it looks like there's light up ahead." whispered Ash.

The party finally reached the end of the cave which was a room lit up by stones in the ceiling.

"Cool." said Ash.

"Those are Dawn Stones. This island is full of them. Wait, I think I saw something." said Connor.

In the corner, the monster came from behind a rock. The light was still too dim to identify it. Then, it noticed the party and rushed toward them.

"Get away from me! Rhyperior, save me!" yelled Gary.

"Perior!"

"Use Rock Wrecker!"

Rhyperior tried to use Rock Wrecker, but the monster hit it with what looked like Superpower before it could.

"Rhy!"

"Stay strong Rhyperior!"

"Wait, let's see what this thing is." said Connor. "Electrivire, use Flash!"

Connor sent out his Electrivire. It used Flash and brightened the room. Then, everyone could see what the monster was.

"A Druddigon. I can deal with this." said Connor. "Electrivire, Thunderpunch!"

Druddigon dodged Thunderpunch and used Night Slash.

"Magnet Rise!"

Electrivire rose into the air, avoiding Night Slash.

"Now use Zap Cannon!"

"Drud!"

"Now you're paralyzed. Finish it with Giga Impact, Electivire."

"Gon!"

Druddigon was rocked, but it would not fall.

"You're still up? Well, in that case, go Poke ball!"

Connor threw a Poke ball and caught Druddigon.

"Well, mission complete." he said.

"Whoa! That was amazing! It looked like you and Electivire weren't even trying!" said Ash.

"Hmph. You ruined my chance to beat my fears into submission." said Gary.

"I'm not a vassal for nothing Ash. And Gary, you will defeat your inhibitions someday. I can feel it."

"How, through the Force?" asked Gary.

"No, through the author's mind."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ash.

"Oh nothing. Just crazy talk. Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain."

"You mean this curtain?" asked Jeanette.

"Yes! Don't go in there! You will die!"

"Ok." said Jeanette.

"Anyway, now that that's finished, I'd best go report to the champ." said Connor.

"Already! Well, thanks for solving the problem." said Ash.

"No problem. Always glad to help. Plus, I got that crick outta my neck. Oh, and Gary. You might wanna think about getting that mole removed."

Just as Connor said that, a mole crawled down Gary's back and scurried into the woods with everyone staring in disbelief.

"Huh? What? How? Ah, whatever." said Gary.

"I'd say that calls it a night. Goodnight everyone, and see you at the tourney." said Connor.

"Goodnight!" said everyone.

So after Connor left, Ash, Gary, and Jeanette walked back to their cabins to try to get some sleep.

"Goodnight Gary."

"Goodnight Ash."

Ash and Gary got a goodnight's sleep and woke up early to get the early bird special at Snorlax and Slaking's™ with the rest of the gang.

"You two look real tired." said Paul. "Have a long night?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." said Gary. "I just want my Kamosian Toast."

"Your what?" asked Harrison.

"It's our world's French toast. You know, because the Kamos region is our France."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"So what did happen last night? I heard screaming." said Trip.

"Well, we got chased around by a Druddigon that we thought was a demon all night." said Ash.

"Oh, ok. Sounds pretty normal."

"Here you go folks." said the waitress.

"Thank you." said everyone.

So, after eating some awesome breakfast at a great price, the gang went out to do some training.

"Hey Ash and Gary," said Paul, "how bout you guys take on me and Tyson in a double battle."

"Sure!" said Ash.

"If you wanna lose that badly." said Gary.

"Alright, let's go!" yelled Tyson.

The four remaining trainers out of our heroes still in the tournament are about to battle. Who will win, and will this training be enough? Find out next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Double Battle Hijinks

Paul and Tyson have just challenged Ash and Gary to a double battle.

"You're on!" yelled Ash. "How do you wanna do this?"

"It will be a 6 on 6 battle, each trainer getting 3 Pokemon." said Paul.

"Okay, let's go Gary!" yelled Ash.

"I never agreed to this, but why pass a chance on showing who's boss?" said Gary. "Rhyperior, go!"

"Perior!"

"Hariyama, go!" yelled Tyson.

"Garchomp, I choose you!"

"Ursaring, stand by for battle!"

"Okay," said Harrison, "I'll ref. Begin!"

"Earthquake Garchomp!" yelled Ash.

"Protect Rhyperior!" yelled Gary.

"Ring!"

"Ama!"

"Grr. Tyson, like we practiced, double Focus Blast!"

Ursaring and Hariyama pulled themselves together and put their hands together to form a giant Focus Blast that they sent hurtling toward the opposition.

"Counter with Rock Wrecker Rhyperior!" yelled Gary.

Rock Wrecker collided with the Focus Blast, but it barely slowed it down.

"What? Get out of there Rhyperior!" said Gary.

"Garchomp! Dig!" yelled Ash.

Garchomp was able to escape with Dig, but Rhyperior got pegged by the blast.

"Rhy!"

"Rhyperior, stay strong! Ash, we've gotta work together if we're gonna win this thing."

"I know. Look for an opening when Garchomp comes out. Garchomp!"

Garchomp jumped out from behind Hariyama.

"Oh no you don't! Hariyama, Force Palm!" yelled Tyson.

*Poof*

"Ahh! A substitution!" yelled Tyson.

"Come out Garchomp!" yelled Ash.

Garchomp came out from right under Ursaring, flinging it into the air.

"There's our opening. Rhyperior, Stone Edge!" yelled Gary.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rage!"

"Urs!"

Ursaring was bludgeoned by the double attack, but, amazingly, was still able to get up.

"It'll take more than that guys. Hyper Beam on Garchomp, Ursaring!" yelled Paul.

"Use Giga Impact to push through, Garchomp!" yelled Ash.

Garchomp collided with Hyper Beam and slowly made its way through it.

"Don't let him do it Hariyama! Use Ice Punch!" yelled Tyson.

"Block it with Protect Rhyperior!" yelled Gary.

Just before Hariyama could hit Garchomp, Rhyperior got in the way and stopped him.

"Go Garchomp!" yelled Ash.

"Chomp!"

"Ring!"

"Ursaring is unable to battle!"

"Hmmph. You got lucky Ash. Weavile, standby for battle!" said Paul.

"Vile!"

"Tyson!"

"On it! Hariyama, Fling Weavile at Garchomp!"

Hariyama picked up Weavile and sent him speeding toward Garchomp.

"Blizzard, Weavile!" yelled Paul.

"Flamethrower!" yelled Ash.

Blizzard and Flamethrower diffused each other, but it left a thick steam blanket.

"Can't see." said Ash.

"Weavile, Slash."

"Chomp!"

"Ahh, not this thing. I had enough of this with Tobias to last a lifetime." moaned Ash.

"Stop whining!" yelled Gary. "Rhyperior! Use Sandstorm!"

Rhyperior replaced the steam with a blinding Sandstorm.

"Not so fast." said Tyson. "Whirlwind, Hariyama!"

Just as soon as the sandstorm arrived, it was blown away by Whirlwind.

"Dang." said Gary.

"Slash Weavile!" yelled Paul.

"Parry it!" yelled Ash.

Garchomp and Weavile went into a fencing competition while Hariyama and Rhyperior were having a sumo match.

"You'll never do it Tyson! You don't have the moxie!" yelled Gary.

"No way Hariyama's losing a sumo match!" yelled Tyson. "Use Arm Thrust!"

Hariyama let loose a ton of jabs on Rhyperior, pushing him away.

"Not today!" yelled Gary. "Rhyperior, Horn Drill!"

"Endure Hariyama!"

Rhyperior hit Hariyama with the one-hit K.O. move, but it got back up.

"I told you you couldn't take him down." said Tyson. "Hariyama, Seismic Toss!"

Hariyama grabbed Rhyperior and jumped high in the air, only to bring it down in a huge piledriver.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle!"

"Daaaaaang! I mean, I let you win that one. Go, Alakazam!" yelled Gary.

"Zam!"

"Now, use Psycho Cutter."

"Ice Punch Hariyama!"

Hariyama tried, but Psycho Cutter shredded through the opposition.

"Hariyama's unable to battle!"

"Thanks Hariyama. Shiftry, go!"

"Tree!"

"Now, use Faint Attack!"

"Drain Punch Alakazam!"

"Tree!"

"What?!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Can't let a Psychic be so vulnerable to Darks, now can I?" said Gary.

Just as he said that, a giant ball of snow and ice came flying towards Gary and Tyson.

"What's this then?" asked Gary.

"Chomp."

"Garchomp's unable to battle!"

"Oh yeah, right. This is a tag battle." said Gary sheepishly.

"Good one Paul." said Ash. "Have a good rest Garchomp. Charizard, I choose you!"

"Rawwr!"

"Hey Gary, let's make this a tag battle again okay!" yelled Ash.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya."

"Good. Charizard, Blast Burn!"

Charizard let loose a blazing inferno upon Shiftry and Weavile.

"No way!" yelled Paul. "Weavile, Dark Pulse!"

"You too, Shiftry!"

"Use Psychic to guide it Alakazam!" yelled Gary.

With Psychic, Alakazam moved the Blast Burn out of harm's way and sent it hurdling towards the opponents.

"Oh come on!" yelled Tyson as the flames were scorching his eyebrows.

"Both Weavile and Shiftry are unable to battle!"

"Looks like we're gonna have to step things up Tyson." said Paul.

"Yep." agreed Tyson.

"Electivire, stand by for battle!"

"Let's go Meowth."

"You sure you want to keep going?" asked Gary.

"Come on Gary, you can't take none of this." said Tyson.

"Grrr! Alakazam, Psycho Cut!"

"Charizard, Steel Wing!"

"Meowth, use Pay Day!" yelled Tyson.

Meowth threw a bunch of coins in the air.

"Good. Now, Electivire, make a net of electricity with the coins!"

Electivire sent current through the coins and connected them like a net, which both Charizard and Alakazam ran right into.

"Oh no! They're stuck!" yelled Ash.

"Now Meowth, Night Slash!"

"Rev up the power Electivire!"

Alakazam and Charizard were demolished with the shock and slash combo.

"Both Alakazam and Charizard are unable to battle! All trainers have one Pokemon remaining!"

"It looks like we can't just waltz to the finish like I thought." said Gary.

"Yeah. Let's get serious Gary." said Ash.

"Arcanine, go!"

"Pikachu, let's go buddy."

"Pika!"

"Climb on Arcanine's back Pikachu!" said Ash.

Pikachu climbed on Arcanine's back.

"Extremespeed Arcanine!"

Arcanine disappeared in the burst of speed.

"Where are they?" asked Paul.

"Fire Blast!" yelled Gary.

"Thunder!" yelled Ash.

"Protect yourself and Meowth, Electivire!"

Electivire set up the barrier, but it was broken, and the two Pokemon sustained minor damage.

"Still can't see them." said Tyson.

"Flame Charge, Arcanine!"

"Volt Tackle, Pikachu!"

The two Pokemon could finally be seen charging at their opponents.

"Slash Meowth!"

"Giga Impact, Electivire!"

All four Pokemon collided, and smoke covered the two that were standing.

"Which ones are they, I can't see." said Harrison.

The smoke cleared, and it was Arcanine and Pikachu.

"Electivire and Meowth are unable to continue! Ash and Gary are the winners!"

"Good battle guys." said Ash.

"I have to admit, it was kinda fun." said Gary.

"Definitely, it was great. Meowth, you okay?" said Tyson.

Meowth shook his head yes.

"I'll have to train before tomorrow's match." said Paul.

"Just relax. You'll do fine." said Ash.

"Speaking of that, we gotta go see who we're fighting. They should be posted by now." said Gary.

On their way to the stadium, they saw Connor and Gideon on the road fighting about something.

"Hey guys," said Ash, "what are you fighting about?"

"Where to get some lunch." said Connor. "We've tied in rock paper scissors 99 times."

"I want to go to Mama Celeste's, but Connor here wants to go to Mama Luigi's."

"Because it's way better."

"No, Celeste's is way better."

"The builing's a death trap!"

"It adds to the character! At least mine doesn't have that creepy guy with the awkward stare!"

"He's hardly ever there!"

"Guys, guys, just go to Snorlax and Slaking's down the road." said Jeanette.

"Why didn't I think of that?" said Gideon.

"Because you tou…, I mean, cause you're stupid. Whoo."

"There you go, breaking the fourth wall again." said Gideon.

"Shh. Let's just go. Bye, and thanks for the idea."

"No problem." said Jeanette.

Once they were gone, Ash asked a question.

"What did he mean by fourth wall?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." said Gary.

So, after useless filler, the gang finally arrived to check the tree.

"Looks like I'm facing some guy called "The K.O. Master." said Ash.

"You're unlucky. He's taken out everyone using only his Smeargle." said Paul.

"Great, more impossible odds."

"Don't worry Ash, I didn't get much better." said Tyson. "I got Bruno."

"I got some weirdo named Blue." said Gary. "Looks pretty stupid, too."

"Uhh, Gary," said Ash, "he looks just like you."

"No! He has a purple sweatshirt, pants, and boots, and I have a black t shirt, chaps, and sneakers."

"Ok… I got a guy named Lucas." said Paul. "Says he's pretty good."

"Well, now that that's settled, let's relax, or train or whatever." said Gary.

So, Ash and friends relaxed, trained, and did whatever else you can possibly think of and more in a single day, thus ending filler season. Now, for the annual ending spiel. Will Ash, Gary, Tyson, and Paul advance in the tournament? Will the champ finish his playthrough of Halo 4? Find out next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: K.O. Shmeo

Today is the day of the 2nd day of the World Championship Tournament. We join our heroes at the coliseum, awaiting the champs address.

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to the 2nd round of the tournament!" said the announcer. "Today's sure to be full of spectacular battles, but I'm not the best guy to talk about that! Here's our gracious host, the champion himself, Flint!"

Like last time, all eyes were on the champ as he was projected on the jumbotron. He was looking more pumped than ever, and he couldn't stop shaking with excitement. Finally, he spoke.

"Thank you for coming everyone! So here's the situation. There are 128 contestans left, which means 6 more rounds of amazing battles from amazing trainers. We're starting to see who's who in this tournament. And, I have to say, I'm liking what I see. I wish I were one of you trainers. But no! I've gotta wait like a week to defend my title! Sorry about that. Got a little distracted there. Anyways, good luck everyone! Don't disappoint me now!"

"He sure is confident." said Gary.

"Yeah, but if what everyone's been saying is true, he's a trainer you could only dream of." said Ash. "I'm gonna beat him, no matter what."

"Ok boys and girls! Let's get this party started!" shouted the announcer. "First match is Shunsui Namikaze versus Ima Randumcha Ractor!"

This is to terrible to even describe. The beating Ima took is so life altering and traumatizing that I'm going to ask that you think of the most terrible thing you've ever seen, and multiply it by 50. Oh, it's over.

"In an amazing display of skill and brutality, Shunsui wins!"

"I blinked, what happened?" said Gary.

"Next match is Paul vs. Lucas!"

Paul had a some trouble with Lucas, but he was ultimately the victor.

"Paul is the winner! Next match is Gary Oak vs. Blue!"

Amazingly, they both had the same exact Pokemon team. How could that possibly be? Anyway, Gary pulled out all the stops to beat his pseudo-twin.

"Wow! Are they twins? Anyway, the winner is Gary Oak!"

"Was there ever any doubt." said Gary.

Tyson defeated Bruno in a huge match, and finally it was Ash's turn.

"Next, we have Ash Ketchum vs. the T.K.O dynamo, K.O. Master!"

The K.O. Master was a giant of a man, with a booming voice, a fancy outfit with a cape, and a mask with K.O. on it.

"Nice to meet you Ash." said K.O. "Sadly; I'll have to eliminate you from this tournament."

"Not today. I'm gonna win this, and then beat the champ, and no one's gonna stop me!" proclaimed Ash.

"I'll just show you then. Smeargle, blow him away!"

"Smear!"

"Feraligator, I choose you!"

"Gator!"

"Feraligator, use Hydro Pump!"

"Take to the skies Smeargle!"

Smeargle jumped into the air and avoided the attack.

"Now use Guillotine!"

"What!" yelled Ash. "Dodge it!"

Feraligator barely dodged the fatal blow.

"I won't let that happen again. Use Lock-On Smeargle!"

Smeargle locked onto Feraligator, ensuring a hit.

"Now use Fissure!"

"Get outta there!"

"Not today!"

"Gator!"

"Feraligator is unable to battle!"

"Grr." growled Ash.

"You've probably guessed why I'm called the K.O. Master by now Ash."

"Yeah, and you don't just use those moves either, you actually have strategy behind them too."

"That's right. I've spent years teaching Smeargle all the one-hit K.O. moves. And, I didn't forget to allow insurance either. Like Lock-On."

"This should be interesting." said Ash . "Snorlax, I choose you!"

"….."

"….Ahh! Snorlax, not again! Wake up!"

"Too bad, Ash! Sheer Cold, Smeargle!"

"Sleep Talk!"

Just before the wave of soul freezing cold hit Snorlax, Sleep Talk turned to Protect.

"You can't use Protect forever Ash. Horn Drill!"

"Sleep Talk!"

Sleep Talk, this time, turned to Snore.

"Smear!"

"Come on! Your lucky streak ends now! Fissure!"

"…Lax?!"

"Snorlax is unable to battle!"

"Thanks Snorlax. Sceptile, I choose you!"

"Tile!"

"Use Quick Attack and Leaf Blade Sceptile!"

"Protect!"

"Huh?!"

Smeargle blocked the combo with the green barrier.

"Sheer Cold!"

"Scep!"

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Things aren't looking good for Ash!"

"Nice try Sceptile." said Ash. "Charizard, I choose you!"

"Rawwr!"

"Now, use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it, Smeargle!"

"Don't let up Charizard!"

Charizard spammed Flamethrower, and Smeargle either protected or dodged, until it was forced into the air.

"There's our chance! Seismic Toss!"

Charizard grabbed Smeargle and did the around the globe animation. It then started dive bombing.

"Horn Drill him!" yelled K.O.

"Rawwr!"

Charizard was horn drilled, and both Pokemon fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" yelled Ash.

Smeargle was damaged, but Charizard had fainted.

"Charizard is unable to battle!"

"That was close Ash! You had me goin' there." said K.O.

"Don't think I'm done! Pikachu, we can do this."

"Pika!"

"Go, Thunderbolt!"

"Chuuu!"

"Protect, Smeargle!"

"Don't let him recover! Quick Attack!" yelled Ash.

"Fissure, Smeargle!"

Pikachu jumped into the sky to avoid Fissure.

"Finish with Volt Tackle!"

"Horn Drill!"

The Pokemon collided, but the OHKO move was just too strong.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Ash Ketchum has one remaining Pokemon!"

"Well Ash, I have to say you put up the best fight out of those I've thrashed."

"It's not over until my last Pokemon has fainted! Garchomp, I choose you!"

"Gar!"

"Garchomp, use Sandstorm then Draco Meteor!"

Garchomp whipped up a Sandstorm, then, since Smeargle couldn't see above, used Draco Meteor.

"Protect, Smeargle!"

Smeargle deflected the meteors, and then the sandstorm dissipated. The problem was, Garchomp was gone.

"Where is it?!" said K.O.

"Brick Break!" yelled Ash.

Garchomp was in the sky!

"Too easy. Sheer Cold!"

Sheer Cold hit Garchomp, but it disappeared.

"Huh?!" said K.O.

"Now!" yelled Ash.

Garchomp came from out of the ground using Dig and sent Smeargle flying.

"No!"

"Now finish it with Dragon Rush!"

"Smear!"

"It's down; it's finally down! Smeargle is unable to battle, but can Ash come back from such a deficit?!"

"Amazing Ash," said K.O., "you're the first to have done so for so long. But now, face true fear! Go, Magikarp!"

"Karp."

"Check it out. Here's a devastating Splash!"

It had no effect.

"Dang." said K.O.

"Umm, use Dragon Rage." said Ash.

"It's a one hit wonder!" yelled the announcer.

"Sunkern!" yelled K.O.

"Stone Edge."

"Sunkern is unable to battle!"

"Feebas!"

"Brick Break."

"It's down! This is getting pretty monotonous isn't it." said the announcer.

"Delibird! Use Present!"

"Gar." said Garchomp calmly.

"Present healed Garchomp! How unlucky."

"Garchomp! Use Brick Break!"

"It's down! Both trainers have one remaining Pokemon!"

"Well, one last chance." said K.O. "Dunsparce, go!"

"Sparce!"

"Use Take Down!"

"Brick Break Garchomp!"

*Boom*

"Dunsparce is unable to battle! The winner, with an amazing comeback, is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"Woohoo! You did it Garchomp!" yelled Ash.

"Well Ash," said the K.O. Master, "congratulations."

"Thanks for the great battle," said Ash, "but you should've given your other Pokemon equal focus, not just Smeargle."

"You're right! I'll train them and win next time. Thank you."

"No problem."

After the final match, Ash and friends went to rest and prepare for their other matches.

"Did you see how I trounced that copycat?" asked Gary.

"Yeah, but who was copying who?" asked Paul.

"He was copying me! You think I'd copy someone like that? Please."

"Anyway, the four of us are in the top 64. Pretty awesome right?" said Tyson.

"Yeah. There's so many awesome trainers here. I can only imagine who I'll face next." said Ash.

"Speaking of, shouldn't you guys go check who you're facing?" asked Morrison.

"That would be a good idea." said Paul.

So, they went back to the stadium.

"Who do you have Paul?" asked Gary.

"I have Billy Chin."

"What a coincidence! I have Sammy Chung." said Tyson.

"So where's the big boss?" asked Ritchie.

"Enough of that! Only I can make bad puns!" yelled Gary.

"But I need to take a ball and make a stand." said Tyson.

"Grr." Growled Gary. "Anyways, I have Flash."

"Flash?" asked Ash.

"Flash Gordon. Savior of the Universe." answered Gary.

"Ok… I have Flint." said Ash.

"You're facing the champ already?!" asked Morrison.

"No, Elite Four."

"Oh, I knew that."

"The matches start in an hour. Let's try to relax." said Ash.

"Yeah." said everyone.

*Booooom*

"What was that?" asked Gary.

They all went outside to see what the commotion was about, only to find a big crowd.

"What are you watching?" Ash asked someone.

"The champ's having an exhibition with a villager. He's the best in the village, but he's not doing so hot."

They looked over to the trainers, and saw the villager completely out of breath. He had a Haxorus out, while the champ had a Wigglytuff.

"He's already taken down four of his Pokemon with just Wigglytuff." said the man.

"How can that Wigglytuff do that?" asked Gary.

"Just watch." said the man.

"Haxorus, Dragon Pulse!"

"Dodge it!"

Wigglytuff dodged the blast.

"Now use Gyro Ball and Hyper Voice!"

Wigglytuff started spinning, and then used Hyper Voice which sent sound waves in every direction.

"Hax!"

"Haxorus! Hang in there!"

"G2BS!" yelled the champ.

Wigglytuff started spinning towards Haxorus.

"Strength Haxorus!"

Haxorus tried to push Wigglytuff away, but was sent back. Then, Wigglytuff jumped back and body slammed it.

"Rus…"

"Haxorus fainted!" yelled a man. "No one's ever beaten Haxorus!"

"You really are as good as they say." said the battling villager.

"I don't like to brag." said the champ. "I'm just a guy who likes to battle."

"Then let's go." said the villager. "Grumpig! Go!"

"Pig!"

"Bounce!"

Grumpig jumped high into the air.

"Balloon up, Wigglytuff!"

Wigglytuff inhaled and flew up to Grumpig.

"What?!"

"Now, Extremespeed Double Slap!" yelled the champ.

Wigglytuff went at super speed and slammed Grumpig down to the ground, all while slapping him silly.

"Grumpig has fainted! It's a one hit wonder! The winner is the reigning World Champion, Flint!" yelled the ref.

The champ went over to the villager.

"Thank you for the battle. I had fun." he said.

"It looked too easy for you." said the villager.

"No, I really had to think. It just so happens that I fought you with my A-team. I wouldn't have done as well if I didn't."

"Well, I guess I can be proud that I pushed you."

"Definitely. You're an amazing trainer. Besides, I was just dying to battle. Anyone else? I have time."

"I'll fight you!" yelled Ash.

"Awesome! The more, the merrier. But, aren't you a tournament contestant? Ash Ketchum, to be exact?"

"Yeah."

"Aww, come on! Sorry, got carried away. Sorry, due to the stupid 'rules', I'm not supposed to battle an active tournament contestant. It's stupid, I know, but I can't defy upstairs. They'll strip me."

"Why would they strip you so quickly?" asked Ash.

"It's not the first time I broke the rules. I've done it 24 times. They told me, 'One more and you will be stripped of your title'. It's a load of… I shouldn't take my anger out on you. Good luck at the tournament, and I hope you will be a contender. That goes for any of you who remain in the tournament! See you!"

"I'll make it to the challenge, don't you worry!" yelled Ash.

"Well Ash, we should go back." said Tyson. "We only have fifteen minutes."

"Ahh! Let's hurry!" yelled Ash.

That ends another (kind of) exciting episode of The World Champ! Will our remaining heroes make it to the Labyrinth? Will the champ start a new game after beating Halo4? Will I ever create the perfect snow cone? Find out next time.


End file.
